gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
vreau gta san andreas pe gratis :? Zaibatsu 17:53, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Xbox Originals In dieser Meldung steht, dass ab sofort Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas im Rahmen der Xbox Originals gegen Microsoft Points heruntergeladen werden kann (siehe auch hier). Gilt das nur für Amerika oder kann man das Spiel auch in Deutschland downloaden? Zaibatsu 12:36, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Habs gestern gesehn (Xbox Deutschland, USK 16): für 1.200 Points (ca 13.96€ http://www.mspconverter.com/)[[Benutzer:Ich binnns|Ich binnns]] 18:57, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories Gibt es nicht irgendwann einmal Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories für PSP? Drachenreiter :Das ist ungewiss, siehe den Artikel „Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories“. Zaibatsu 12:11, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Jugendfreie Version Wo kann ich denn sehen, dass ich diese besitze, also was sind die Unterschiede zu der USK: 16 Version? Grüße --Icé 10:47, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm. Es soll nicht blöd klingen, aber am meisten erkennst du es daran,dass auf der Verpackung USK: 18 steht. LanceVanceDance 12:22, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::es soll nicht blöd klingen aber es gibt keine deusche USK-18er :D. Schau einfach mal was das fürn zeichen drauf ist. Ohne USK-Logo ist ungeschnitten. die hab ich, ist halt mit Headshots und solchen sachen. Aber für mich macht das kein unterschied.Gta psp player Diskussion 17:12, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich wusst das so ne Klugscheisserantwort kommt -.-* - Um's kurz zu machen, ich hab das Spiel von nem Freund ausgeliehen, also habe ich nicht die Packung, und einen Craig, oder wie das Ding heißt hab ich auch, und somit keine CD. Also was sind die Unterschiede? Grüße --Icé 17:21, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :man braucht doch keinen craig ?. die ungeschnittene version steht in jedem laden der welt außer deutschland. was soll daran ne klugscheißeranwort sein ...Gta psp player Diskussion 17:56, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Er meint sicherlich die Antwort von LanceVanceDance, die meiner Meinung nach durchaus berechtigt wäre, wenn sie stimmte. Zaibatsu 18:20, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::achso. hehe sry :D Gta psp player Diskussion 18:22, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ja, ich meine das von LanceVance ... also, die Packung hab ich nicht, und der Craig war auf nem USB-Stick druff, den ich auf GTA SA gezogene habe. - Was sind den jetzt die Unterschiede? -.- --Icé 09:55, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::: Die Unterschiede werden deutlich hier gezeigt: www.schnittberichte.com Dort unter "G" wie "Grand Theft Auto" schauen und runterscrollen zu >Spiele<. Dort findest du dann einen Bericht zu SA. Die wichtigsten Unterschiede sind: - Headshots möglich (Kopf wegschießen) - Passanten/Drogendealer verlieren Geld nach ihrem Tod - Man kann auf leblose Körper weiter eintreten Radczek 10:37, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich wollte keine Klugscheißerantwort geben, ich dachte nur ,dass du die Verpackung besitzt. LanceVanceDance 13:03, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Musik Gibs in GTA: SA denn keinen Radiosender, der 80er Hits sendet? So wie in VCS und VC Flash Fm? Icé 19:43, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das liegt daran das VC in den 80ern spielt, SA halt in den 90ern.84.186.121.202 21:22, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 100% Schafft man bei GTA: San Andreas, die 100% auch wenn man das Spiel mit Cheats spielt? Weil ich erst 78,07% habe. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:09, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, natürlich kann man sie noch erreichen. Ich wundere mich immer wieder, wie stark verbreitet diese Aussage ist, dass man die 100% nicht erreichen kann, sobald man Cheats benutz hat. ;) ^^ Homie 09:11, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann hab ich noch viel zu tun. Hier ist mal eine Auflistung, was ich schon erreicht habe: *Alle Story-Missionen durch *Bürgerwehr-Mission durch *8 von 30 exportierte Fahrzeuge *98 von 100 gesprühte Graffitis *49 von 50 Austern *50 von 50 Schnappschüssen *50 von 50 Hufeisen *Alle Zero-Missionen durch ::Mehr weiß ich nicht mehr. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:17, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :: Kommt jetz vielleicht sehr spät, aber hast du die ganzen Rennen gemacht, Sanitäter-Missionen, Zuhälter-Missionen, Taxi-Missionen, Überfall auf das Caligula's (sind keine Story-Missionen), Fracht-Missionen, Wang-Cars-Missionen usw.Razor Johnson 11:30, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) CPU Was bedeutet CPU bei GTA: San Andreas. Ich habe heute morgen in Ganton / Los Santos Pool gespielt, gegen ein Computer gesteuerter Charakter und unten links standet Spieler 1 und CPU. Was bedeutet aber dieses CPU? MFG GTA SA FAN 15:55, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Soviel ich weiß heisst CPU Computergesteuert. Chris 16:02, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bist du dir sicher das CPU Computergesteuert heißt? MFG GTA SA FAN 16:07, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Nicht genau übersetzt ich meine dass CPU ein computergesteuerter Gegner ist, wie bei Autorennen die anderen Autofahrer (insofern man keinen Mulitiplayer macht). Chris 16:21, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, Truth hat Recht. Zaibatsu 19:33, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Günstig oder Teuer Ist es der Normal-Preis von GTA: San Andreas, der 20,-€ beträgt für die PlayStation 2? MFG GTA SA FAN 09:07, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube günstiger kriegst du es nicht. Außer bei EBAY natürlich. ;) ZacPac 09:26, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achso. Naja, bei EBAY, kann nur die Hülle ankommen und die CD nicht. Ich dachte GTA: SA würde im Laden nur 10,-€ kostenm weil es das schon 6 Jahre gibt. MFG GTA SA FAN 09:30, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab mir die PC-Version für 10€ gekauft. Aber die PS2-Version gibts glaub ich nur für 20€. ZacPac 10:40, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Also kostet nur die PC-Version 10€ und die PS2/Xbox-Version 20€? MFG GTA SA FAN 10:44, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ja, so ist es. ZacPac 10:56, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ok. Wegen ich brauche ne neue CD meine spinnt schon. Ich kaufe mir die nach oder mit die PlayStation 3 + GTA EfLC. MFG GTA SA FAN 10:59, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich war eben beim Saturn, und die Trilogy war 20€. Kauf dir lieber die Trilogy und verkauf dann GTA VC und III. Hast du wiederum Geld gemacht dann. GTAFreak05 12:14, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Bei mir gibt es die Trilogy nicht. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:19, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich hab bei Saturn das Spiel Für PC für 6,99€ bekommen (bei einer Sonderaktion).84.186.121.202 21:24, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) 2-Spieler-Modus "Es ist aber möglich, dass sich die Spieler individuell frei bewegen können und in verschiedene Autos gehen können: Einer muss in einen Laden gehen, oder in ein anderes betretbares Gebäude, daraufhin hat jeder Spieler seinen Splitscreen. " Was ist da dran? Bei mir gehts jedenfalls nicht, es existieren im 2-Spieler-Modus keine Marker vor den Gebäuden. Ich habe die PS2-Version, vielleicht liegts daran, wobei der 2-Spieler-Modus ja sowieso nur bei den Konsolenversionen existiert. Hat jkemand da nähere Infos oder kann mir sagen wie das gehen soll? CesarJohnson 17:33, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gezielt einzelne Missionen wiederholen Gibt es irgendwie nen Trick, gezielt einzelne Missionen zu wiederholen, ohne ein ensprechendes Savegame zu haben und nochmal komplett von vorne beginnen zu müssen? Ich kenne und nuzte z.B. Paul Breeuwsma's hervorragenden GTA SA Savegame Editor, aber diese Möglichkeit scheint er nicht zu bieten. PerryH 11:47, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Xbox 360 Ich bins Mirco R. bin grade zu faul mich anzumelden :P Meine Frage ist: Kann man GTA San Andreas für die Xbox auch ohne Festplatte spielen? Denn ich bekomm immer die Meldung das ich eine XBox 360 Festplatte brauche um XBox Orginals zu zocken. Ja schön ich hab aber grade kein Geld für so ne Festplatte.. Hab aber irgendwo noch ne Externe PC Festplatte.. wie krieg ich hin das ich das Spiel doch noch zocken kann? Oder werde ich es je überhaupt auf meiner Konsole zocken können?! ich könnte es ja auch im Marktplatz runterladen aber da ich keine Kohle für Microsoft Points oder 80€ festplatte hab kann ich das knicken... was kann ich tun ohne Geld zu verlieren, das spiel zu zocken? 79.236.75.238 18:41, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Einfache Antwort: Nichts. Du brauchst die 360 Festplatte sonst wirds nichts. Halle (Diskussion) 09:07, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Vorgänger Äh, der Vorgänger von dem Game ist GTA Advance, nicht Vice City... AldeaMalvada 16:27, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Stimmt und ist auch schon verbessert. 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:29, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) GANG GEBIETE weiß irgend jemand ein mod oder so, wie man diese 300 ganggebiete wieder herstellt, also angeblich soll man ja weit genug aufs meer raus fliegen damit das geht, aber bei mir gehts nicht :( sana adreas Xbox 360 in Europa Habe ich die Infobox richtig interpretiert und in Europa ist San Andreas nicht für Xbox 360 veröffentlicht worden? Colis (Diskussion) 18:23, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Soweit ich weiß erschien die Xbox 360 Version zusammen mit der PS3-Version in Europa. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 18:32, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ...auch ohne CD Ich leihe mir bald GTA San Andreas (PC) und wollte fragen ob ich immer den CD benutzen muss um zu spielen, oder reicht auch nur einmal (also aufs PC "ziehen")? : Nope, ohne CD geht's nicht. Der neunte Schuss ging sauber durch die Zipfelmütze (Diskussion) 17:06, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Es gibt 'n Haufen no CD mods im Internet..... Bowser (Diskussion) 17:49, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Aber Hog - du wirst doch nicht die Benutzung und Verbreitung von illegalen Methoden zum umgehen des Kopierschutzes verbreiten wollen, oder= :) Der neunte Schuss ging sauber durch die Zipfelmütze (Diskussion) 18:13, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ach komm, ich behaupte mal dass fast jeder einen solchen Mod nutzt Bowser (Diskussion) 00:50, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Was nichts daran ändert, daß der Spaß illegal ist... Der neunte Schuss ging sauber durch die Zipfelmütze (Diskussion) 10:39, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Trotzdem benutzt es jeder, was heißt dass es keinen wirklich weiter kümmert Bowser (Diskussion) 10:52, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Was nichts daran änder das es illegal ist -.- Zumal ich persönlich's doch ganz gerne seh', wenn die Spielserie, die wir ja alle so lieben unterstützt wird. Das Spiel ist für 10 Euro zu haben, so happig is' das ja wohl nicht. Der neunte Schuss ging sauber durch die Zipfelmütze (Diskussion) 11:17, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) : Und wo kann ıch es Downloaden? 85.97.159.250 18:19, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Auf Steam für Momentan 3,99 Halle (Diskussion) 18:25, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Achso İch dachte es waere umsonst weil einer gesagt hat es waere İllegal 85.97.159.250 18:40, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Es ist umsonst wenn du es auf so einschlägigen Seiten wie der Piratenbucht runterlädst und dann ist es aber auch illegal. Halle (Diskussion) 18:42, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Aber dann würden doch alle umsonst downloaden. Auf illegal würden alle drauf scheissen auf gut deutsch gesagt. 85.97.159.250 18:47, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :